


No Self-Control

by sixteenpsyche



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crying, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixteenpsyche/pseuds/sixteenpsyche
Summary: “I like whatever hyung likes.” It is an answer that is both wholly honest and only half-true. He does want to obey, but he also wants what he wants, as always, the neediness of it burning a hole in his stomach, making him feel too full and entirely empty all at once. He wants to have the emptiness at the core of his being filled, and a fat cock is easier to come by than an inflated sense of self-esteem.





	No Self-Control

“What do you like, baby?” Baekhyun’s voice is deep and tempered with a hardness completely foreign to his idol persona.

Kyungsoo’s tongue flits over his lips - he is nervous. He doesn’t want the game to end too quickly. He tries for a nod, unsure of how to approach the question, unsure of what Baekhyun wants to hear today. 

But he wants to please his hyung so badly. He wants to please Baekhyun more than anything else right now; his vision has tunneled to the point where the only thing that exists is himself, his hyung, and this room. The immediacy of his need is all-consuming.

Sweat beads at his hairline, and he shakes it away with an aborted groan of frustration. He hates being hot, he hates how it makes it so much harder to focus when he has such tremendous difficulty focusing, already. 

And Baekhyun is many things, but he is not particularly patient. He repeats the question, hard edge more pronounced. He shifts his weight from one leg to the other, and Kyungsoo’s eyes follow the movement, attention rapt now that he has something to focus on. He can see the outline of Baekhyun’s hard cock, and he has to swallow the whimper of anticipation that rises in his throat. 

This is why it always ends too early. 

Baekhyun huffs a chuckle, and Kyungsoo looks away, gaze diverted to the plush, spotless carpet beneath his bare knees. He hates being teased, and he can always tell when his hyung is formulating a taunt. The back of his neck heats and he forces out a reply, finally, in an attempt to head off whatever acid comment is threatening to roll off Baekhyun’s tongue. 

“I like whatever hyung likes.” It is an answer that is both wholly honest and only half-true. He does want to obey, but he also wants what he wants, as always, the neediness of it burning a hole in his stomach, making him feel too full and entirely empty all at once. He wants to have the emptiness at the core of his being filled, and a fat cock is easier to come by than an inflated sense of self-esteem.

Right now, all there is to fill him are empty words, idle threats of execution. “Kyungsoo-yah is a little liar. On top of being a lazy boy with no self-control?” Baekhyun sucks his teeth, and his hands are suddenly at his belt buckle. “Tell your oppa the truth.”

Kyungsoo blushes again, at the gendered endearment and the slight verbal humiliation. He shakes his head again, looking up to meet Baekhyun’s gaze. Relief washes over him when he sees a smile ghost over the other man’s lips. “I’m not lazy. I do have self-control.” He sounds more confident than he feels. 

“Are you sure about that? What if I take my cock out right here, right now? Would you be able to resist crawling over and begging for a face-fucking?” Baekhyun mimes a gesture of consideration. “I want to find out. How about you? Kyungsoo-yah?” 

Kyungsoo stops himself from nodding, from indeed crawling over and degrading himself by begging his hyung to slap his cock against his cheek, and force it past his lips and down his throat. Instead, he takes his lower lip between his teeth and looks up at Baekhyun, trying his best to seem wide-eyed and innocent despite the naughtiness of the lacy, black choker around his neck, the slim plug up his ass, and the three cute barrettes in his too-short hair. 

He gets dressed up for this hyung in particular, because Baekhyun likes pretty, he likes slutty, he likes obedience and being made to feel important, with all his partner’s attention focused on him. With his partner taking the role of adoring witness to his beauty and prowess. Most men lack the fortitude to challenge him, and submit completely, begging him for release with their dicks leaking inside his hole. 

Kyungsoo is not interested in dominating Baekhyun, or anyone else. He wants to please - he needs to. But praise is not easy to come by with this hyung. He has to earn the affection he is craving, and having that goal in mind calms him. His voice comes out deep and even. “Please give me another chance, oppa. I’m sorry. I won’t be nasty this time.” 

Baekhyun’s hands are at his fly, and he makes quick work of both it and his belt. Kyungsoo feels the excess of saliva pool on his tongue and the throb building between his own legs. “You are fucking nasty, aren’t you? Are you my toy, Soo-ah? Don’t you have any pride left as a man?” 

“Yes. Yes, god, no. I am. I don’t.” He’s babbling, stuttering, the degradation washing over him in waves, a perverted inversion of validation. “I like your cock, oppa. So much. I want it. I want you to come on my face. I want to make you come by being so good at giving you head exactly like you like. I wanna suck your balls. Please.”

Baekhyun groans, expression twisting into unconcealed arousal. “I’m gonna make you worship my cock.”

“Do it.” Kyungsoo licks his lips again, and spits the excess in his palm before wrapping his fingers around his erection, pumping gently, thumbing the slit. “Make me.”

There is a suddenness of movement, but Kyungsoo is ready for it, mouth falling open easily, eyes fixed upward and appropriately devotional. The weight and taste and smell of Baekhyun is familiar, and the effect it has on him is pacifying. His hyung likes it wet and sloppy and noisy, and when he gets worked up he’ll pull out and tap the head of his erection against Kyungsoo’s lips or cheeks while filth slips from his tongue. But Kyungsoo isn’t hamming it up when he moans and chokes and sucks in air through his nose like a man suffocating. He hates sweating, and feeling the fat, hot droplets wind down his face pushes him further into the needful whining that fuels Baekhyun. 

Soon, there are sticky fingers resting in his cropped hair, fiddling with the barrettes before pulling them out completely. Then, those long, slim fingers move to cradle the base of his skull, and Kyungsoo braces himself just in time before the other man sets a brutal pace, angling for the back of his throat. Kyungsoo does his best to keep his head still and his jaw relaxed, but the choking sensation is inhibiting, and his eyes roll back, hand freezing on his own twitching stiffness. Baekhyun’s body is firm and strong enough to stay solid while Kyungsoo melts, and his voice sounds all-encompassing to Kyungsoo’s muffled, compromised hearing. 

That encircling voice says, almost too softly to be heard: “Tap my thigh when it gets to be too much.” 

It already is too much. Kyungsoo’s hand is hot and damp on Baekhyun’s thigh, trembling with the effort of tapping. Immediately after the signal, Baekhyun’s cock is ripped from his throat, and Kyungsoo doubles over, gagging and gasping and crying from the overstimulation and sharp ache. He knows his hyung likes it when he loses control so completely that he starts sobbing, so he makes no attempt to hide his face. And sure enough, Baekhyun’s hands are back in his hair, this time more comforting than leading. He is quiet for a long moment before whispering, half-awed, 

“You did so good, baby. I thought you wanted me to fuck you to death for a minute there.” He laughs, and so would Kyungsoo, if he could. Then, suddenly, “Stop crying.” His voice is gentle, but it is a obviously command. Or a directive, at the very least.

Kyungsoo re-establishes his self-control. He looks up at Baekhyun, lips red, and dabs at the corner of his eyes with the flat plane of his thumb. He sees evidence of dark brown eyeliner smudged across his skin when he examines the digit after, and he sighs, thinking about how wrecked the must look. Thinking about how the expensive setting spray never holds up during their sessions. 

“Pretty. Such a pretty little bitch.” Baekhyun is tugging on his dick, and Kyungsoo can tell he isn’t even close to coming. This time, it won’t end too early. He clenches his hole around the plug and sniffles. 

“I’m ready now, oppa. Fuck me.” 

x

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on this new account. visit me on tumblr (ssubsoo) and send me a request ❀


End file.
